When Four Corners Meet
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: AU High School A geek, a jock, a goth, and a ninja. Students from four different corners of the high school must work together to clear their names.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the _NCIS_ characters. If I did, McGee and I would…well…I won't go into that.

* * *

The halls of Richard Henry Lee High School were abuzz with students trying their best to get out as quickly as possible. It was a Friday afternoon and students everywhere were discussing their weekend plans. Everyone knew that Scott Hullman was having a huge bash that night while his parents were away in Florida. Everyone knew that Connie MacPherson was driving out to her family's beach home with an exclusive group of friends and many people were praying they were included in that group. Most importantly, everyone knew that Saturday night a new teen club called _Aqua _was going to be opening. While the club was advertised as an alcohol-free environment, none of the students were stupid. They knew that alcohol was bound to show up along with other recreational drugs.

Timothy McGee, however, had no real desire in any of these things. One might assume that he only said that to hide the fact that he felt left out, but he really didn't. It's not that he didn't want friends, but the idea of drunkenly gyrating with half-naked girls didn't really appeal to him. Well, the half-naked girls part did (he was, after all, only human) but his one experience getting drunk had all but sworn off alcohol for him. He was much more content now to stay in and play computer games or work on his "novel" (in the two years that he'd started it, he'd written one page). On the one hand, his parents were proud that their son wasn't out getting wasted or high; on the other hand they worried about his social skills and wished he'd make the effort to meet new people.

Tony DiNozzo was almost the exact opposite of Timothy. He was the all-American jock, playing for the football team, the baseball team, and, currently, the basketball team. He made friends almost everywhere he went and could get almost any girl he wanted (and he wanted a lot of them). He got by, but he didn't live up to his potential. When he wasn't on the field, he was hanging out with the gang at parties, clubs, or even the Big Boy down the road. He wa much like Timothy in one sense: He didn't much like getting wasted. He drank beer now and then and was to imbibe his share of hard liquor, but he had the common sense to stay away from drugs. While not stupid, he didn't spend as much time focusing on his grades as his parents would hope.

Abby Scuito was known all around the school. It could be because she was the only real Goth kid there. Despite her dark make-up, though, she was a bright and optimistic person. She had been known to give people hugs because they'd failed a test, because they didn't make the school play, or even just because they looked like they needed one. In addition to all of this, she was a bright student with a keen interest in science. She wasn't one to go with the crowd and took pride in being different. She enjoyed going out (especially if it means showing off a new outfit), but she wasn't especially into the club scene. Some students were put off by her fascination with death. Rumors that she had a coffin as a bed kept a lot of people from getting the know the real Abby.

Ziva David was as close to a loner as you could get. She had only just transferred to school that October and mostly kept to herself. She spent lunch times alone reading books or magazines in another language. Where or how she spent her time when she wasn't at school was anyone's guess. Some students had spotted her behind the cafeteria after school practicing what they could only guess was a martial art of some kind. Soon she became known as the "Super Ninja," a nickname that secretly brought a smile to her face. She rarely showed any emotion other than anger or indifference. English was not her first language and she was often messing up words, much to the amusement of her classmates. Still she did well in school and her teachers had few complaints.

It was on this day in late March that these four students would find themselves thrown together in an effort to clear their names.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so this is my very first _NCIS_ fic, so I'm losing my NCIS virginity here. I am always open and appreciative of any constructive criticism you may have. I'm even open to flames, so long as you tell me _why_ you think my fic completely sucks (otherwise how can I improve it?). Of course, I love compliments (who doesn't?) but don't be afraid to tell me what you think also!


End file.
